


Demigods and Hungry Ghosts

by RottenAdel



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Choking, Duct Tape, Gun Violence, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenAdel/pseuds/RottenAdel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge Fic. A routine reconnaissance mission goes horribly wrong and Setsuna's past catches up with him in the worst ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demigods and Hungry Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to have Ali wreck Setsuna. Here I am.

                It had all seemed so routine before.

                A scouting mission, recon, if you would, among the desert and dunes of his homeland. Setsuna was picked for the job, naturally fitting into the people of the middle-eastern territories better than anyone else on board. Not for just his appearance, no, Allelujah would have that covered too, but because he had actually lived there. He knew the customs, the language, how to carry oneself so not to be bothered. It didn't always work; sometimes people would come to pick fights, recognize the subtle lines of his jaw, the shape of his eyes, and know he was from the nation that went to war and didn't even last to crawl back with its tail between its legs.

                It was on a whim that Setsuna found himself on the outskirts of his homeland, standing upon the precipice of a cliff overlooking the town he once knew, the very town that had been razed before his eyes as he remained powerless to stop it. He felt he could face it better now; a bit of his past, a moment of grief that had stretched into months, years, until his rescue that faithful day...

                Perhaps it was his reminiscing that caused him to lower his guard, or maybe he had gone soft in the lull that was their time in hiding and their oncoming battles. But Setsuna had heard the footsteps far too late, and the blow to the head was enough to send him reeling, tumbling into unconsciousness.

                He awoke in a house that could barely qualify as such now. Caved roof, cracked walls, overturned furniture. There was a sense of familiarity there, and Setsuna sought to explore it. But no sooner had he tried to reach out did he discover his hands bound tightly behind his back, his knees bent and bound so he could do nothing else but kneel should he attempt to rise. He tried his binds, finding them sturdier than mere rope. Tape? Against bare skin no less. He had been stripped somewhere between moments of awareness. Setsuna attempted to pull them again, hoping for at least a little give, only to hear a raspy laugh just out of his periphery.

                "No, please, don't let me stop you. Go on, struggle more. I'd like to see you try to get that off." He knew that voice. The same voice that had haunted his dreams since childhood, the voice that would ooze against his ears as he was touched in ways he could never see as holy, sent shivers of fear and disgust alike down his spine. Setsuna craned his neck, spying the man leaning against the doorframe where a wooden slab once blocked the cold desert wind from the inside, now no longer.

                "Ali Al-Saachez."

                The grin that crossed Ali's face was nothing short of sinister. He crossed the gap between them in two long strides, kneeling beside him to grasp his hair, force his gaze to his. "Who would have thought that I'd find such a prize wandering my old stomping grounds... And one so rare too." He chuckled, voice dark, dripping with lust that made Setsuna's skin crawl. He began to struggle again, trying to straighten his legs, loosen the tape around his wrists. The display only seemed to please his captor more, as was apparent by the laugh that echoed off the stone walls.

                Setsuna was unceremoniously yanked from the dirt covered ground and sat upright, hands still firmly behind his back, knees bent and slightly apart. Ali stood before him, his figure outlined by the setting sun over the abandoned town. He glowered down at him, a smirk slowly crossing his lips. "Now, you know how this game goes, right? You behave like a good little lamb, and I don't blast your head off your shoulders." A threat that would sound so strange coming from anyone else, but this was Ali, and Setsuna knew he would do it in a heartbeat just to see the look on his face as his world was blown apart. And yet Setsuna refused to relent, kept his mouth tightly shut even as Ali undid his fly, pulling out a cock that Setsuna wished wasn't so painfully familiar to him.

                "You know what to do, Soran. Just like always, right?" The name on its own brought bile to his throat, and the act only added to the effect. But he remained firm in his resolve, looked away, looked anywhere but at that man and the steadily forming erection before his nose.

                Ali grabbed his hair, wrenching his head back as the barrel of a gun was pointed at his temple. "Do it." Was his only command, and Setsuna knew well enough that Ali had his finger on the trigger, ready to pull if he pushed him far enough, and then that would be the end.

                Setsuna squashed the sickening feeling and reluctantly opened his mouth, leaning forward to capture the tip of Ali's cock between his lips. From there it was like auto-pilot, Setsuna remembering all the strained orders, the hushed demands given to him from before, from all the times he found himself somehow swept up in Ali's charismatic agenda and landed himself in the man's quarters. A gift to God, a noble deed to please their holy leader. He would surely gain God's favor if he were to do this, and he was good at it, surely---

                Accept this wasn't anything holy. Setsuna knew that now. This was a madman's ploy to destroy, and as usual, Setsuna had fallen haplessly into his hands.

                Setsuna feels himself pulled forward; the teasing of the tip of Ali's now hard shaft was no longer enough. He hardly flinched as it was forced down his throat, making his stomach churn with each thrust Ali took into his mouth. The taste, the smell, it made him want to puke, but any such action would only bring more pain later. He swallowed the bile back, mixed with the fluids that were already dripping into his throat with each suck.

                It was Ali who forced him back, grunting softly as he stared down at Setsuna's flushed face, the tears that were beginning to form in spite of his best efforts to keep them at bay. Crying only made it worse for him, and better for Ali. He settled for a glare instead.

                "Do you recognize this place, Soran?" Ali asked, pulling Setsuna's face closer so his saliva-slicked cock rubbed against his cheek and eye. "You gave me a gift here as well. The first offering to prove your allegiance to your God." His head was twisted painfully around, his body following, knees scraping against the dirt and pebbles. The pain wasn't much, or at least Setsuna told himself. He could bear it, he could bear this like he had before, he was strong, he had survived, he...

                ...came face to face with a dirtied wall, caked with blood left unwashed, dried black and brown and peppered with sand from years of disuse. It dripped from the brick, down to the floor below where he had laid just moments prior. An outline of a body, no... Two bodies, which only seemed significant when he realized where he was.

                "You were such a good boy back then, Soran..." The voice crept along his spine like a cold chill and Setsuna slowly turned to face him, eyes wild. "You did everything..." Ali pressed forward, and for all his resistance Setsuna couldn't stop his face from being crushed against dirtied wall. The bile surged up and Setsuna was only barely able to hold it back, swallowing thickly as he cursed in his native tongue at the man that destroyed his life.

                And Ali grinned, kneeling down and holding Setsuna's hair with one hand, his own hardened member with the other. "Why not give me another gift, right in this very house. It would please that God of yours..."

                Another slew of curses, biting words that if his mother were here, if she were alive, she would have surely swat his mouth until he was black and blue. But she was not, and all that remained was a greasy black and brown smear against the wall that Ali was now pushing his shoulders to, forcing up to look up at him as he forced his knees painfully back, spreading his legs wide to put his own shame on display. Setsuna glared hatefully up at him as Ali held onto Setsuna's calves, nails digging into flesh, cock poised at his entrance.

                "Now, _scream for your God_."

                Those were the only words of warning as Ali forced himself inside and it was everything he could to keep himself from crying out in pain, sorrow, and humiliation. Ali wasted no time in creating a frenzied pace, giving little mind to how he tore Setsuna's insides in his insane pursuit of pleasure. It hurt, oh Exia it hurt so badly that he couldn't hold back his agonized cries, not when he hadn't been prepared, not when Ali was being so rough. And what was worse was his body betraying him in the most horrifying way, his own erection twitching to life and pulsating with each jab at his prostate. He squeezed his eyes closed as pain overrode pleasure and he tried to think of something else, to let his mind travel somewhere else so he wouldn't have to focus on the pain throbbing through his lower half.

                But Ali was not so merciful as to let him escape to the depths of his subconscious, to peaceful images of flowers and princesses and promises that he wouldn't have to fight. No, Ali would not allow him to feel any less pain than he was now.

                He felt a hand close around his throat, cutting off whatever sound he had been making in his desperate attempt to not think of anything remotely close to Krugis or Ali taking what he wished of his body. He could feel Ali's grip around his neck tightening, his body begging for air, to breathe or to scream or both at once. He felt Ali's pace quicken become more erratic, one hand pulling his legs further apart while the other remained firmly around his throat. His vision blurred, the audible slapping of skin against skin sounding further and further away. He could feel the thumping of his heart in his chest as it slowly faded from his ears, the edges of the world going gray until sparks replaced what little of his surroundings he could see and he could feel his body shudder. Hot, quick bursts of semen on his chest, a warm burst filling his insides as Ali grunt and shook and he could just feel those eyes staring at him as he licked his lips with satisfaction.

                It was only then that Ali let go of Setsuna's throat, pulling out roughly as the young man rolled over and coughed, heaving breaths filling his lungs after being deprived throughout the final leg of his torture.

                Ali stood back as if eyeing a piece of fine art. Setsuna laying there, chest seizing with each breath, fingers twitching, arms and legs trembling in their binds as he stared blankly off, tears running from his eyes in spite of every effort to stop them. Ali nudged his legs apart with his boot, marveling at the mix of blood and semen pouring from his abused entrance, pooling on the ground. And to top it all, the spurts of his own ejaculate leaving stark white marks against his tanned skin.

                "Good work." He cooed, leaning down to pluck the earpiece from Setsuna's ear. With a triumphant smirk he held it aloft before pressing it to his own ear. "Did you catch all that?" He asked, the malice clear in his voice. With a sadistic laugh he looked down at the mess he had made of the Gundam Meister. "Come get him." The button was depressed and the earpiece tossed at Setsuna's chest before Ali tucked himself away, leaving the man laying alone in the abandoned house he once called home, waiting for his fellow crewmates to pick up the pieces of what they had unwillingly witnessed.

                It would be some time before Setsuna would be sent on routine recon missions again.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna write a follow-up to this. Maybe with Neil (because he isn't dead what are you talking about).


End file.
